Je serai là
by Lilou0803
Summary: La plus grande preuve d'amour... - Spoiler saison 5 ép.20 - Frienship House/Wilson


**Disclaimer ****: **Les personnages et l'univers de House md appartiennent à David Shore et à la Fox**  
****Spoiler ****: **Saison 5 – Episode 20 (Simple explanation)

**

* * *

**

Il était arrivé en fin d'après-midi. C'était la première fois qu'il venait seul ici, et qui plus était, à cette heure de la journée.

- Vous êtes sûr ? A mon avis, vous avez largement atteint la dose limite ! Tenta de plaisanter le barman en lui servant quand même un nouveau bourbon.

Il était assis sur un tabouret, et fixait d'un air morne les ronds poisseux qui tachaient le bois du comptoir. Il fit tourner un instant son verre entre ses doigts avant d'avaler son contenu cul-sec, grimaçant sous la brûlure de l'alcool. Il laissa retomber son bras lourdement, renversant les quatre autres verres vides alignés devant lui et ferma les yeux pour combattre un étourdissement et un début de nausée.

Le barman lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. De toute évidence, ce type n'avait pas le profil d'un pilier de bar, avec son costume cravate impeccable et son air soigné.

- Un autre !

- Non ! Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui… Vous manquez d'entraînement pour ce genre de sport !

Il haussa les épaules et descendit du tabouret en laissant tomber quelques billets sur le bar.  
Il commençait à se diriger vers la porte d'une démarche chancelante, lorsque la voix du barman le fit se retourner.

- Hey ! Pas question de vous laisser conduire dans cet état ! Donnez-moi vos clés !

- Allez vous faire…

L'autre le rattrapa par une épaule, le força à s'asseoir sur une chaise et récupéra ses clés de voiture dans la poche de son veston.

- Ne vous en faites pas, elles vous attendront ici, bien au chaud dans le tiroir-caisse !

Il buvait rarement. Il supportait mal l'alcool. Néanmoins il se laissa faire sans protester davantage.

- Et merde ! Marmonna t'il en se levant et en gagnant la sortie d'un pas mal assuré.

Un crachin froid et serré s'était mis à tomber. Il frissonna et héla un taxi en maraude.

- Et merde ! Répéta t'il en remontant le col de sa veste.

**… **

**_Trois heures plus tôt _**

_Il s'était dépêché de partir de l'hôpital avant de tomber sur House.__  
__Il avait réussi à l'éviter toute la journée, et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il s'était assis au volant de sa voiture._

_Il repensait aux paroles de Cuddy et à son air choqué lorsqu'il lui avait déclaré qu'il ne désirait pas le voir après ce qui s'était passé._

_Comme tous ceux qui l'avaient côtoyé, il avait apprécié Kutner, sa gentillesse et son humour, et son suicide l'avait laissé, comme tous les autres, désemparé. Personne ne comprenait._

_A travers la cloison vitrée, il avait surpris l'air hagard de House lorsque la nouvelle était tombée, et au lieu d'entrer pour tenter de le réconforter, il s'était enfui et réfugié dans son bureau, d'où il n'était pas sorti du reste de la journée._

_Un attroupement avait attiré son attention alors qu'il était arrêté à un feu. Un de ces groupuscules religieux qui tentaient régulièrement d'attirer l'attention sur eux en prédisant le retour du Christ ou la fin du monde.__  
__Une banderole proclamait « Il n'y a pas de plus grande preuve d'amour que de donner sa vie pour ceux qu'on aime »._

_Sa vue s'était brusquement brouillée et il avait posé son front contre le volant. Il avait fallu un bon moment avant qu'il ne prenne conscience que le concert de klaxons derrière lui lui signalait que le feu était passé au vert._

_Au lieu de rentrer chez lui, il s'était garé, et était entré dans le premier bar venu. Il se sentait soudain minable._

_House avait toujours été là pour lui. Dès leur première rencontre, ce soir-là, à La Nouvelle Orléans où avant même de faire sa connaissance il avait perçu le désarroi de ce jeune homme qui venait juste de recevoir les papiers de son premier divorce. Il l'avait pris sous son aile, allant jusqu'à payer anonymement (Wilson n'avait appris que très récemment que c'était lui), la caution de ce parfait inconnu emprisonné pour tapage et violence dans un bar de la ville._

_Sa porte n'était jamais fermée pour lui, sa maison toujours ouverte lorsqu'il avait besoin d'un refuge. A sa manière rude et bourrue, son ami avait toujours su le consoler, l'aider, le remettre sur le chemin de la vie…_

_Et lui… Qu'avait-il fait ?_

_Il était absent lorsque qu'il avait eu son infarctus; beaucoup trop occupé par son deuxième divorce lorsque Stacy l'avait quitté…_

_Pendant toutes ces années il avait appliqué consciencieusement la politique de l'autruche._

_Il avait toujours fait semblant de croire à la fausse insensibilité de House… C'était tellement plus facile et confortable ! La seule exception avait été cette fois où il avait failli être renvoyé du conseil d'administration de l'hôpital pour avoir soutenu son ami… Mais il devait avouer que même à ce moment là, il était pratiquement sur que Cuddy redresserait la situation !_

_Oh, bien sûr, il lui faisait ses ordonnances de Vicodin, était toujours partant pour un poker, l'accompagnait lors de quelques rares sorties ou bien pour faire la tournée des bars après certaines semaines particulièrement difficiles. Rien de bien désagréable dans tout ça ! C'était se donner bonne conscience à peu de frais._

_Mais que savait-il vraiment de ce qu'éprouvait son ami ? House cachait bien son jeu et lui, il ne s'était jamais réellement donné la peine de creuser…_

_Et puis il y avait eu Amber, et l'accident de bus…_

_Il avait rendu House responsable. Mais c'était lui, et non Amber que celui-ci avait appelé._

_L'enchaînement de circonstances qui avait suivi n'avait été la faute de personne, et House avait tout fait pour la sauver. Tout. Il avait accepté tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé, même de risquer sa vie…_

_« Il n'y a pas de plus grande preuve d'amour… »_

_Mais House n'aimait pas vraiment Amber !_

_« Il n'y a pas de plus grande preuve d'amour… »_

_Si ! Il y en a une ! Lorsqu'il le lui avait demandé, House avait accepté de risquer sa vie pour sauver celle d'Amber.__  
__Il avait accepté de donner sa vie pour la femme qui lui avait pris son seul ami, en sachant pertinemment que quelle que soit l'issue, cet ami serait perdu pour lui !__  
__Il le savait, et il l'avait fait quand même, sans une ombre d'hésitation. Et lui, il avait refusé de voir la vérité ! Il l'avait accusé, rejeté, haï…_

_… Et aujourd'hui encore il avait fui lâchement devant la douleur de House._

_Avec horreur, il se rendait compte qu'il s'était toujours défilé chaque fois que celui-ci aurait vraiment eu besoin de réconfort._

_C'était peut-être parce qu'il se sentait tellement seul qu'il était allé se saouler le jour de l'accident… Seul parce qu'il n'avait plus personne depuis l'arrivée d'Amber…_

_Tout compte fait, si on devait chercher un responsable à la mort de la jeune femme, il était aussi, peut-être même plus, fautif que House !_

_… Mais personne n'était responsable de la mort d'Amber. Que le destin…_

_Aujourd'hui il l'avait une fois de plus abandonné à sa solitude et à son chagrin. _

**…**

… Lorsqu'il aperçut House le lendemain matin, celui-ci avait l'air d'un zombie. Les yeux gonflés et rougis par le manque de sommeil. Il cherchait désespérément à comprendre.

Ce garçon (il ne l'aurait avoué à personne), il s'était attaché à lui, à ses gaffes, à son anti-conformisme si proche du sien. Il aurait dû se douter, s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas là leur seul point commun.

Apparemment, Kutner savait aussi bien que lui dissimuler son mal-être sous son apparente bonne humeur. Les autres n'aiment pas les gens qui se plaignent, et Kutner avait désespérément besoin d'amitié.

La solitude est un cancer sournois qui vous ronge à petit feu. Une maladie bien trop souvent mortelle. Il ne le savait que trop, la tentation avait parfois été très forte et y résister avait alors demandé une volonté sans faille. Oui, la solitude pouvait être pire encore que la douleur…

Mais il refusait obstinément d'admettre que cela ait pu être la seule raison au geste désespéré du jeune homme.

Il se sentait de plus en plus isolé, et admettre cela aurait été admettre aussi qu'il pourrait peut-être un jour en arriver à la même extrémité !

Wilson avait fini par comprendre. Pour une fois, il ne laisserait pas son ami s'enliser, tout seul dans ce marécage. Pour une fois, il serait là. Il prit sa veste et sortit de l'hôpital…

**…**

- C'est bon de te voir !

Sa gorge se serra lorsqu'il entendit ce simple aveu… Il avait vu juste.  
Une vague de chaleur l'envahit. Il se sentait enfin racheté.

**FIN**


End file.
